Silent Tears
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Perlu waktu lama bagi C.C dan Lelouch untuk menyadari arti perasaan itu dan jujur satu sama lain. LelouchxC.C. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Introducing Their World

Nekad bikin fict Code Geass lagiii... nyeh nyeh nyeh~ mumpung lagi waras, akhirnya bikin fict LelouchxC.C, nggak lagi LelouchxOC seperti di CG RoTR yang sayah bikin pertamaaaaaa kaliiiii xDDDD

Oh iya, di fict ini banyak perbedaan sama CG asli. Poin penting yang harus diperatiin di fic ini:

Gak ada Geass

C.C bukan penyihir, tapi dia immortal. Yatim piatu (JELAS!) dan sebelum tinggal di rumah Lelouch dia tinggal di sebuah yayasan sosial.

Lelouch bukan Zero, Zero-nya mah pihak lain...sekali sekali bikin L:elouch innocent dehhh... ya? Fict ini focus ke romance soalnya.

Nunnally gag buta, Cuma lumpuh aja.

Cuma itu doang deh, perbedaan konsep sama CG asli. R U Readyyy?????? Okey! Please read and don't forget to review!!!!

Disclaimer: Punya Sunrise, CLAMP, ama Arisa.....!!!!!! *dilindes Lancelot*

START!!! –mulai banyak bacot-

::Chapter 1::Introducing Their World::

**(C.C's POV)**

Aku bosan!

Setiap hari pemandangan yang kulihat di ruang OSIS sama saja. Milly, Shirley, Nina, dan Rivalz asyik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Kallen bolos. Dan Lelouch, wakil ketua OSIS, sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sedang apa, aku juga tak tahu. Pemuda bermata ungu itu asyik sendiri dengan dunianya. Aku menikmati potongan terakhir pizza pepperoniku di sudut ruangan, sambil mendengarkan pertengkaran tak bermutu Milly dan Shirley. Semakin lama semakin membosankan.

"Uh.. guys?" Aku membuka mulutku. "Bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna? Lebih mencerminkan kegitan OSIS..."usulku- tapi aku ragu apakah ada yang mau mendengar.

"Cecaniah benar. Lebih baik kita hentikan!" seru Rivalz yang sudah bonyok kecipratan imbas dari pertengkaran kedua gadis yang masih sangat kekanakan itu.

"Rivalz.... not Cecaniah, but C.C!" ralatku ketus. Aku benci jika ada orang yang memanggilku Cecaniah. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya teringat masa laluku. Sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu,kuubah nama panggilanku menjadi C.C. Tak ada lagi nama Cecaniah yang ditujukan untukku. Harus C.C. Cecaniah Corabelle... hah! Nama itu hanya membuatku muak. Bukannya aku benci pada namaku, tapi aku benci pada orang-orang yang yang pernah menggunakan nama itu untuk memanggilku. Kecuali Mrs. Halknig, kalau begitu.

"Ehh... gomen, C.C-san." Rivalz tampak bersalah. Jelas dia ketakutan. Aku memang tak bisa mengekspresikan emosiku, tapi nada suaraku tadi dingin sekali.

"Daijobu deyo..." Kukembalikan suaraku ke tingkat dingin yang biasanya. "Oke, kalau begitu kita bisa melakukan apa?"

"Paperwork?" usul Milly.

"Bukannya sudah selesai dikerjakan Lulu?" cetus Shirley.

"Ah, iya. Benar juga."

Aku melirik orang yang disinggung Shirley tadi- Lulu, Leouch Lamperouge. Reaksinya biasa saja. Ia tak mengubah ekspresi atau posisinya. Dia satu- satunya anggota yang dapat diandalkan di OSIS. Makanya ia bisa mengerjakan paperwork sendirian. Sebenarnya dia jenius, tapi malasnya minta ampun. Sering dapat nilai jelek bukan karena ia bodoh, tapi karena ia malas.

"C.C?"

"Hei, C.C!"

"C.C..."

"C.C!!"

Aku terlonjak. Tanpa sadar aku jatuh ke alam lamunan. Milly menyunggingkan senyum menggoda.

"Kau tadi mikirin siapa...?"

"Tii.... tidak, tak ada yang kupikirkan!" Kugelengkan kepalaku keras-keras, sampai aku bisa merasakan lambaian rambut hijauku di pipiku.

"Jangan bohong, matamu itu tak bisa berbohong..."timpal Shirley.

"Amm.. yaa.. aku hanya sedang memikirkan ibuku."

Serentak mereka- Milly, Shiley, Rivalz dan Nina- memasang wajah kasihan. Mereka tahu, aku yatim piatu. Harus berapa kali aku bilang pada mereka aku tak suka dikasihani seperti itu? Aku bisa hidup tanpa rasa kasihan mereka!Rasa kasihan itu hanya membuatku merasa rendah.

"Ehem!"

Lelouch berdehem. Serentak semua kepala menoleh ke arah cowok berambut hitam legam itu.

"Seharusnya jika tak ada kerjaan begini, kita pulang, kan? Nah, ayo, C.C, kita pulang." Lelouch mengemasi laptopnya dan berdiri.

"Lelouch benar, ayo kita pulang." Tumben, Milly menyetujui usul Lelouch. Biasanya ia langsung memberikan tugas gila pada wakilnya itu.

Lelouch yang sudah berada di ambang pintu mengedikkan kepalanya, isyarat bagiku untuk mengikutinya. Kuambil tasku yang tergeletak pasrah bersama setumpuk kotak bekas pizza, lalu kuikuti dia. Aku mengikutinya ke Ashford Club House, rumahnya. Karena itu rumahku juga.

**(Lelouch's POV) **

Aku tak yakin kalau tiga orang yang sedang bertengkar di hadapanku ini anggota OSIS. Namanya saja anggota OSIS, tapi kerjaannya tiap hari hanya melakukan kekonyolan. Tahu begini, lebih baik aku jadi ketua OSIS—tapi aku malas. Author fanfict ini mungkin mendukung sepenuh hati, tapi ya seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi: AKU M-A-L-A-S. Aku sudah cukup sibuk sebagai pelajar kelas 2 SMA penuh derita, wakil ketua OSIS yang sering disiksa, juga sebagai Ayah, Ibu, sekaligus kakak bagi adikku tercinta. Adikku, Nunnally, adalah satu- satunya matahariku setelah Ibuku meninggal dalam sebuah penyerangan yang ternyata biangnya adalah ayahku sendiri. Gara- gara penyerangan itu, kaki Nunnally tertembak sehingga ia kehilangan fungsi kakinya.

Tapi akhir- akhir ini ada orang lain yang mulai menyita perhatianku. Orang itu, Cecaniah Corabelle, sedikit banyak telah menyedot rasa ingin tahuku terhadap dirinya. Aku mulai mengenalnya saat cewek bermata kuning itu tinggal di rumahku atas permohonan Nunnally. Waktu ia mengunjungi yayasan sosial tempo hari, ia bertemu Cecaniah di sana. Ia langsung akrab dengan gadis yang bagiku sangat dingin itu dan akhirnya memaksa Cecaniah untuk tinggal bersama kami.

"Rivalz... not Cecaniah! But C.C!" Kudengar Cecaniah memprotes Rivalz yang memanggilnya 'Cecaniah'. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia hanya mau dipanggil C.C. Sewaktu kutanya, ia tak mau menjawab. C.C adalah orang yang penuh misteri. Latar belakangnya saja aku tak tahu. Dia bilang, ia berasal dari keluarga Corabelle dan merupakan orang terakhir dari keluarga itu. Nama keluarga 'Corabelle' sendiri sangat aneh di telingaku.

"_Aku akan mencarikan seorang istri untuk Onii-sama!"_

Mendadak aku teringat lagi kata- kata Nunnally sebelum ia pergi ke yayasan sosial tempat ia menemukan C.C waktu itu. _Calon istri_? Ada ada saja! Mungkin ia ingin kakak perempuan, tapi- kan ada Euphie! Cornelia! Kami kan masih ada ikatan saudara dengan mereka. Dan Nunally memanggil mereka 'Onee-chan'. _Istri_? Mendadak aku ingat Euphie, cinta pertamaku. Aku jadi ingin tertawa mengingatnya. Permainan anak kecil, aku masih ingat betul ketika Nunnally menyiapkan beberapa kandidat calon istriku. Aku masih sepuluh tahun waktu itu, konyol sekali.

Aku mendongak. Milly, Shirley, dan Rivalz memasang muka kasihan. Sementara sorot mata C.C menyiratkan kebencian. Oh ya, tadi kudengar C.C mengatakan soal ibunya. Wajar kalau mereka berempat memasang tampang minta ditendang itu. Langsung aku berdeham agar suasana tak jadi kaku lagi.

"Seharusnya jika tak ada kegiatan begini kita pulang, kan? Nah, ayo, C.C, kita pulang." Ujarku sambil mengemasi laptop. Anehnya usulku tadi disambut oleh Milly. Kukira ia mau menahanku di sini bersama menara paperworks atau apa, tapi ia juga ingin pulang. Aku mengedikkan kepalaku pada C.C. Ia mengerti. Diambilnya tas hitam yang tergeletak pasrah di tengah menara kotak pizza, dan dia mengikutiku. Asal kalian tahu ya, Nunnally bisa ngamuk jika aku tak pulang bersama Onee-chan kesayangannya itu. Arwah Ibu akan langsung marah padaku karena membuat adik semata wayangku itu ngamuk.

*****TBC******

=Author's Corner=

1. Perbincangan Gila dengan Temen Sekelas Sayah

**L3May-chan**: Sutuy lu! Iya gitu nama asli C.C Cecaniah Corabelle?

**Arisa**: MAAP DEH YA, GUE DAPET DARI WIKI DA YEEEY!!! MALU LU!! *benyekin muka L3May-chan*

**Ayucchi**: Gelo, lagi UAS tetep bikin fict..

**Arisa** : Sebodo, tinggal itung kancing. Kayak elo nggak aja. Tuh Change Couple?

**Ayucchi** : Gyaaaah!!!! Itu mah udah dari dulu lagi gue bikinnya!! Malu luuuu!! Maluuu!!!!

**L3May-chan**: Kalian berdua emang author geblek, gila, sarap, sinting, miring... ini UAS WOY, INSAP!!! BENTAR LAGI UN!!!! *tereak pake Toa*

**Arisa**: Iya, lagi berusaha insap.

**L3May-chan**: Benar benar contoh pelajar DURHAKA!

**Arisa**: Emangggg... pas waktu belajar dipake bikin fict. Muahahahaha. Itu juga yang bikin nilai Qur'an Hadits sayah kagak 100. AAARGH! DASAR MAD FARQI!!!! GUE DENDAM AMA TUH MAD!!!!

**Za-kun**: Berarti lu dah siap dijitak, ya?

**Arisa**: GYAAAAHHH!!! Elu jangan ngingetin, donggg~~

**Ayucchi**: Orang ini emang nyuruh kita ngejitak dia kalo nilai Quran haditsnya gak seratus...AYO SERBUUU!!!

**Za-kun**: SERBU!!!

**Arisa**: HYAAAAHHH!!! Bentar, gue ambil helm duluuuuu~~~*kabur*

2. Penutup

Gimana ceritanya minna-san? Wkwkwkwk.... semoga suka yah!!! Oh ya, yang bagian perbincangan nista di atas silahkan skip saja. Gak penting soalnya.

Oh ya, soal nama asli C.C itu, ada yang bilang Cecaniah Corabelle (dapet dari wiki) di episode 11 Lelouch nyebutin nama asli dia tapi tanpa suara, kan? Masalahnya saya belum tahu apa yang diucapin Lelouch waktu itu... jadi saya ambil nama C.C yang paling saya suka (loh?)

Oke deh!

Review naa?

Update apa nggak, bergantung pada review!

Ayo dong, pencet ijo-ijo di bawah dan kasih tahu kesalahan sayah!!!!^^

With Luv,

.Matsuyama


	2. The Most Important Person

**A/N**: Saya rada males nge-update fic ini. Wangsit sama ilhamnya lari entah kemana, padahal udah kepikiran endingnya. Ya udah deh, baca aja.

**Disclaimer**: Kalo Code Geass punya saya, ceritanya bakal seancur fic ini.

**Warning**: OC disinggung di sini. AU, Gaje, lebay, OOC, gak ditanggung karena emang sering ada di fic saya, iya kan? Ketauan yang gak pernah baca fic saya.

**:: ****Chap 2: The Most Important Person::**

-Lelouch's POV-

Sarapan hari ini cukup berbeda. Nunnally menyiapkan fortune cookies berisi pertanyaan. Pertanyaan itu harus dijawab atau Nunnally akan menyita sarapan kami. Kadang- kadang anak itu bisa berlaku sangat kejam terhadap orang- orang yang disayanginya. Uh… padahal aku lapar sekali. Semalam aku tidak makan gara- gara Nunnally menghanguskan kroketku. Kalau hangusnya sedikit sih, mending. Tapi ini? Kroketnya sudah seperti batu bara. Mana bisa dimakan? Setahuku aku tidak mewariskan kemampuan memasak yang parah padanya. Ibu, jago memasak. Ayah… mana kutahu. Oke, kusimpulkan ia turunan Ayahku. Memang sih, Nunnally lebih mirip Ayah daripada Ibu. Dan curangnya, tadi malam ia dan C.C makan mi instant sementara aku hanya menelan teh mint- ku. Setelah kucek, mi instannya habis. Terpaksalah aku tidak makan. Memasak lagi tidak sempat, aku harus mengerjakan PR ekstra karena nilai ujianku jelek.

OK, _here we go_. Aku sudah mengambil fortune cookiesku. Semoga pertanyaan matematika. Semoga bukan pertanyaan aneh- aneh. Semoga aku dapat sarapanku hari ini- omelette buatan Sayoko, terjamin tak akan membuat sakit perut.

Ayo, buka kertasnya!" Desak Nunnally. Ia sendiri sudah menjawab pertanyaannya, yaitu," Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika orang yang kausayangi kesulitan?" dan jawabannya sangat panjang. Ia mengoceh selama 5 menit nonstop. Aku heran- kenapa mulutnya tidak kering, ya?

"Onii-sama, pertanyaannya apa?" Tanya Nunnally.

"Pertanyaannya 'Siapa orang yang paling penting bagimu'… apakah harus dijawab sekarang?"

"Tergantung kapan Onii-sama mau mengambil sarapanmu. Santai sajalah, ini kan hari Minggu. Tak usah terburu- buru."

Orang yang paling penting? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nunnally? Aku sudah bilang, ia satu- satunya matahariku. Tapi dari pandangan matanya, Nunnally tampaknya tak mengharapkan jawaban itu sekarang. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar cuap- cuapanku yang bunyinya," Kau adalah matahariku, Nunnally, aku akan selalu melindungimu, kau orang terpenting bagiku, blah blah blah-" dan lain sebagaimu.

"Kau- Nunnally, Suzaku, dan Ibu." Jawabku enteng.

"Satu orang!" Ya ampun, kekeraskepalaanku menurun padanya.

Tentu saja sulit bagiku untuk memilih satu diantara tiga orang itu. Nunnally, adikku tersayang. Suzaku, sahabatku sejak kecil. Dan- aku bukan anak durhaka, aku tetap saying ibuku meskipun ia sudah tiada. Toh jasanya tetap ada di hatiku.

"Setelah menarik napas panjang, akhirnya kujawab:" Kau, Nunnally."

"Yakin aku?" Sorot matanya tampak meragukan jawabanku.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah sering bilang padamu."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu. Ayo, C.C nee-chan! Ambil fortune cookiesmu!" Nunnally menyorongkan piring berisi fortune cookiesnya. C.C mengambilnya satu dan mengambil gulungan kertas yang ada di dalamnya.

"Apa bunyinya, C.C nee-chan?"

"Hem… sama. 'Siapa orang yang paling penting bagimu?'."jawab C.C dengan wajah datar.

"Wii, sama! Jodoh, dong.. " goda Nunnally. Ia jelas mengharapkan reaksi- reaksi 'manis' dari C.C seperti blushing atau lainnya, dan ia tak mendapatkannya. "Siapa, C.C nee-chan?"

C.C tampak berpikir.

Dalam hatiku yang paling irasional, aku berharap kalau itu aku.

Hahaha. Hahahaha! Dasar irasional.. Coba kau berpikir dengan rasional, Lelouch! Memangnya kau siapa sehingga menjadi orang yang paling penting baginya? Aku hanya teman sekelas- sekaligus serumahnya. Kuketuk pelan kepalaku.. Bisa- bisanya aku berpikiran seperti itu. _Irrationality mode on_… hey, aku jadi ingat kapan terakhir kali aku bersikap irasional seperti ini- waktu aku menyukai Euphie. Waduh, mengingatnya lagi aku bisa tertawa terbahak- bahak.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, C.C menjawab, "Mrs. Diana Halknig."

Nunnally mengangguk- angguk. Yah, tentu saja C.C menganggap Mrs. Halknig sebagai ibunya sendiri. Dia sudah lebih dulu merawat gadis itu daripada kami. Entah sjeak kapan C.C bersama dengan Mrs. Halknig. Mungkin sejak ia bayi. Aku tak pernah tahu, itu rahasianya. Kehidupan pribadinya.

Eh… perasaan apa ini?

Di salah satu sudut hatiku terbersit sebuah perasaan… perasaan apa? Ini.. bukankah… konyol sekali, ini perasaan kecewa. Kenapa aku mesti kecewa segala? Lagi- lagi kau bersikap irasional, Lelouch.

-C.C's POV-

Kuteguk tehku sambil mendengarkan Nunnally mengoceh (baca: berorasi) mengenai apa yang akan ia lakukan jika orang yang disayanginya mengalami kesulitan. Pertanyaan dari fortune cookies yang dibuatnya sarapan ini. Kadang gadis itu kreatif. Suasana jadi tak terlalu kaku. Kulirik jam- sudah lima menit ia mengoceh. Kurasa yang ia katakana menyentuh juga. Turunan dari kakaknya yang memang terkenal sebagai smooth talker. Kemampuan khusus Lelouch yang paling sering digunakannya memikat hati orang lain.

Aku masih asyik meneguk Earl Grey di cangkirku sampai akhirnya Lelouch mendapatkan pertanyaan dari fortune cookiesnya. Pertanyaannya: "Siapa orang yang paling penting bagimu?"

Mudah ditebak. Pasti jawabannnya Nunnally. Dia kan sister- complex, masa iya tidak mendahulukan adiknya dalam segala urusan? (Yah, kecuali urusan yang berbahaya dan beresiko tinggi, tentu saja.)

"Kau- Nunnally, Suzaku dan Ibu."

Oh iya. Aku tak memikirkan Suzaku. Dia anggota Knights of The Round, pasukan khusus Brittania yang ditugaskan memburu kelompok pemberontak yang meresahkan Area 11- sekalighus mantan anggota OSIS. Lelouch dan Suzaku selalu kompak. Suzaku paling bisa membuat sahabatnya itu tersenyum jika Lelouch sedang bersedih. Kadang aku iri dengan kekompakan mereka berdua. Mereka saling melengkapi dan bisa saling menghibur. Terlebih, aku iri dengan Lelouch. Ia sudah banyak mengalami kehilangan- kehilangan Ibunya, kakak tirinya, dan sosok seorang ayah. Sebegitu beratnya kehilangan yang dialami Lelouch, ia masih punya orang di sisinya yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Yang mampu menghiburnya, menghapus air matanya –meskipun aku ragu ia pernah menangis, tapi sekuat- kuatnya manusia toh punya sisi lemahnya juga kan? Jika kaubandingkan dengan nasibku, berkebalikan 180 derajat. Mrs. Halknig, seberapapun baiknya, beliau jarang bisa membuatku tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Ibuku? Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan Ibuku. Alih- alih membuatku tertawa, orang itu malah menimpakan beban bagiku. Beban yang membuatku membencinya meskipun sekarang rasanya tak berguna bagiku untuk membencinya. Toh ia sudah mati. Dulu ia memang menyayangiku, dan aku juga menyayanginya. Namun pengkhianatannya membuatku menorehkan dendam tak berujung padanya. Seenaknya ia menjual jiwaku, dan bayarannya aku harus menanggung beban ini. Immortalitas. Seharusnya aku sudah mati sejak lama. Tapi wanita itu, dengan kejamnya, memberikan immortalitas padaku tanpa tahu dampaknya bagiku. Karena itu aku dianggap penyihir oleh orang lain. Kebencian pun muncul. Benci diriku, benci hidupku, dan dibenci orang orang di sekelilingku. Aku tak kuat hidup terlalu lama. Terlalu banyak beban yang harus kupikul. (A/N: Author aja baru idup 15 tahun stressnya gak ketulungan.. wkwkwkwk) Kalau kau menganggap immortal itu enak, kau salah besar. Memangnya enak ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kita sayangi? Mereka pergi, sementara kita tak bisa mati. Katakan padaku apa itu enak? Ah, maaf, aku terbawa emosi.

"Ayo, C.C nee-chan! Ambil fortune cookiesmu!" Desak Nunnally sambil menyorongkan sepiring fortune cookies. Dia sudah menganggapku sebagai kakaknya sendiri- sejak awal ia memang memanggilku "Nee-chan". Tak mau mengecewakannya, aku mengambil sebuah. Ternyata pertanyaan yang harus kujawab sama seperti pertanyaannya Lelouch.

"Hem… sama. 'Siapa orang yang paling penting bagimu?'."

"Wii, sama! Jodoh, dong.. " Nunnally meledek. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Hanya kebetulan, kebetulan biasa yang bisa terjada kapan saja dimana saja, kan? Tidak juga menentukan jodoh atau tidak. Kebetulan adalah bagian dari dunia yang biasa, tidak istimewa.

"Siapa, C.C Nee-chan?" Nunnally kembali mendesak.

Siapa? Aku tak pernah punya orang yang spesial. Jika aku ditanya soal ini saat Ibu masih hidup dan tidak menanamkan immortalitas ini padaku, tanpa pikir panjang aku akan menjawab Ibu. Tapi sekarang? Aku tak tahu. Mao? Jangan, jangan ungkit- ungkit dia. Ia hanya masa laluku yang tak penting. Aku terlanjur sakit hati dibuatnya. Aku tak mau mempedulikannya. Sekarang ini, orang yang paling bisa mengerti aku ya hanya Mrs. Halknig…

"Mrs. Diana Halknig." Jawabku pendek.

****TBC*****

Author's Corner

Seperti biasa, perbincangan gila

**Arisa**: Wangsit.. elo kemana sihhh.. kok susah banget yah sayah ngelanjutin fic ini… *guling guling nyari wangsit* padahal gue bikinnya udah lama…

**Ayucchi**: Kan menghilang dibawa TEMBAKAN CINTA!

**Zero** (my otoutou): Iiiih.. idung Nee-chan ngapung tuh..

**Arisa**: HUEK! BERISIK LU PADE! *ngelempar panci ama penggorengan ke Ayucchi ama Zero* TEMBAKAN CINTA DARI HOLAND? Sumpah, gue mah mending dilempar granat daripada gak sengaja nangkep kok nyasar dari orang songong bin sutuy ntuh!

**L3MayChan**: Iya, orang songong yang jadi cem-ceman lu.

**Arisa**: URUSAI! Gak usah bahas- bahas tembakan cinta, lah, orang songong, lah.. Gue sebel sama dia, songong banget mentang mentang kelas dia menang futsal-

**Ayucchi**: KELASnya, bukan DIA.

**Zero**: Salah Nee-chan sendiri, Suka ama orang songong. Sebelnya jadi berlebihan.

**Arisa**: Nah, gue anehnya kenapa kalo ngeliat dia makin songong makin keren. Eheheheheh.

**L3MayChan**: *ngelirik Zero* Zero, kayaknya nee-chanmu harus cepet-cepet dibenerin, deh.

Penutup beneran

Okeh, saya tau saya sotoy abis di chapter ini. Yes, I Know. Saya kehilangan wangsit buat ngelanjutin fic ini padahal endingnya udah tergambar jelas sebening kristal di otak sayah. Ya udah deh. Review yah! Banyak kesalahan di fic ini untuk dikoreksi lo, senpai! Makanya klik ijo- ijo dibawah dan tinggalkan kritik, saran, dan sumbangan (sumbangan ide boleh, uang boleh, pulsa boleh… gyahahaha) di review. Oh iya, maaf kalo ngapdetnya bakal lama.

Mata na chapter 3! m( _ _ )m

Balesin review

**Lelou-ShiiTsu Lamperouge**: Makasih ya udah mau review. Ciyeeh yang ultahnya beda 10 hari sama sayah. Otanjobi Omedettou^^Eh, Lelouch matek apa nggak sih? Saya penasarann…Masih suka browsing tentang Lelouch sama C.C? The Slave and The Prince masih mau diapdet gak? Bikin fict baru dong!

**Ayucchi Fujiwara**: Itulah kehebatan terpendam saya… nguahaaahahahah *evil laugh* Change Couple udah apdet belom? Apdet cepetan napa? Wkwkwkwk.. eh, fict OSIS yang waktu itu mau dipost gak? Hehehehe. Maksa banget gue xDDDD

Oh iya, saya buka lowongan jadi OC (Other Character) di fic ini. Jadi "adik" nya C.C. Munculnya Cuma bentar sih tapi perannya penting banget. Ya udah, saya tunggu ya lamarannya.


	3. The Sparkling Witnesses

**A/n:** Maafkan saiia untuk updet yang sangaaaaaaaat lama….. *ojigi* Asalnya mau update selesai UN, tapi kayaknya bakal keburu mampet deh. Rurucchi nungguin yak? –ditabok gara gara kepedean- Oke, inilah dia, chapter 3 dari serial –idih, paan sih- Silent Tears. Insya Allah chapter depan tamat deh.

**Disclaimer:** Hiks… sampai kapanpun juga Code Geass gak bakalan jadi milik saiia… SUNRISE AMA CLAMP PELIT! –digiles truk fuso-

Chapter 3. The Sparkling Witnesses

Full C.C's POV

Aku menyibak tirai sutra lembut yang menutupi jendela kamarku. Pemandangan malam hari yang indah segera tersaji di hadapanku. Bulan purnama yang bertahta di langit ditemani para punggawanya, bintang- bintang yang berpijar terang membuat malam ini semakin cerah dan indah.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku keluar menuju balkon, sambil menggendong Cheese- kun. Malam ini aku agaksulit tidur, dan mungkin pemandangan malam ini bisa memberikanku rasa kantuk agar aku bisa mengumpulkan tenaga untuk kegiatan esok hari. Aku bersandar di pagar balkon sambil memeluk Cheese-kun dan menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang indah.

"Belum tidur?"

Sebuah suara berat yang kedengarannya seperti orang yang baru bangun menyambar pendengaranku. Aku berbalik, dan mata kuning cerahku menangkap profil seorang Lelouch dalam balutan piyama putih bergaris-garis. Matanya masih tampak sayu dan raut wajahnya mengantuk. Jelas saja,ini sudah jam 12 malam. Aku hapal jadwal tidurnya, ia tak kuat bergadang sampai jam 11 lewat jam sebelas, dia bisa tidur di kelas, dan itu artinya ia akan dapat hukuman lagi dari guru. [A/n: Iyah, sayah tahu kalo Lelouch tidur di kelas, jarang banget ketauan kalo lagi tidur…]

"Kau sendiri kenapa kau belum tidur?:" aku balik bertanya.

"Aku lupa kalau PR Matematikaku belum dikerjakan. Tadinya aku berniat bangun dulu untuk mengerjakannya." Lelouch nyengir. "Aku salin punyamu ya, C.C?"

"Tidak tanggung kalau nilaimu jelek."

"Aku tahu kau pintar." Pujinya tulus. Eh…? Mendengar kata- kata itu, aku jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Kusembunyikan wajahku yang ekspresinya mulai tak menentu. Ada apa dengan aku, ya? Kulirik kembali Lelouch.

"Jadi boleh, ya?" Mata violetnya mengerling jahil. Entah kenapa ekspresiku jadi tak menentu lagi.

"Silakan saja."

"Terima kasih, ya!"

"Hn."

Lelouch berlalu menuju kamarku untuk mengambil buku. Kubenamkan wajahku di Cheese-kun, entah kenapa aku jadi tak bisamengatur ekspresiku. Otot- otot di sekitar pipi dan bibirku seakan terangkat dan ingin tersenyum, tapi sisi lain diriku masih ingin mempertahankan ekspresi datar yang selalu terpasang di wajahku.

Ada apa denganku..?

Di saat seperti ini aku butuh Mrs. Halknig. Aku butuh nasihatnya, petuahnya, dan ucapannya yang menenangkan hatiku. Aku butuh orang yang bisa mengerti seperti apa aku. Dan aku akui aku butuh Nemo. Aku butuh adik asuhku itu. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan orang lebih dari diri orang itu sendiri. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ia baca dari keadaanku sekarang.

"Ini, sudah selesai."

"Hah?" Aku tersentak kaget melihat buku bersampul merah hati itu sudah teracung di depan hidungku. "Sudah selesai?"

"Namanya juga menyalin." Lelouch tersenyum jenaka. "Belum mau tidur?"

"Tidak. Belum ngantuk."

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Aduh. Aku harus jawab apa? Apakah aku harus jawab jujur kalau aku sedang memikirkan perubahan sikapku saat tadi mendengar pujiannya? Tentu saja tidak, bisa- bisa ia berpikir yang macam-macam. "Ummm.. nggg… memikirkan Mrs. Halknig."

"Kangen, ya?"

Aku memaksakan bibirku untuk tersenyum mengiyakan.

Lelouch ikut bersandar di balkon persis menyebelahiku. "Dia benar- benar orang yang terpenting bagimu, ya?"

Aku diam.

"Jika Mrs. Halknig peringkat satu dalam daftar orang paling penting dalam hidupmu, siapa peringkat keduanya?"

Eh? Aku memandang wajahnya. Entah halusinasiku atau bukan, aku melihat sedikit ada sinar harapan yang memancar dari kedua bola mata violetnya… yang dalam, lembut, dan hangat. Mata yang bisa membuat hatiku terasa damai. Mata yang jika aku ditatap olehnya, aku merasakan kenyamanan yang amat sangat…

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Begitu ya…"  
Kembali hening.

"Ano, C.C. Kau pernah… er…"

"Jangan bilang kau mau membicarakan soal cinta, Lelouch?" sambarku.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Iya."

"Aku pernah. sudah lama sekali. Sebuah kisah yang tak ingin aku ingat- ingat lagi sampai hari ini. Kisah yang jika kau yang mengalaminya, kau akan berpikir untuk bunuh diri saat itu juga."

Lelouch tertawa pelan. "Aku juga pernah, sekali. Waktu aku masih kecil, cinta monyet dan itu pada saudara lain ibuku sendiri. Kau tahu Euphemia, kan?"

C.C mengangguk. "Euphemia-sama cantik… dan kurasa kalian—

--cocok."

Loh? Kenapa sulit sekali mengucapkan kata yang terakhir itu, ya?

"Jangan sembarangan, aku bisa dibunuh Suzaku jika aku bersama Euphemia." Kilah Lelouch.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, kecil sekali. Aku tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Apa kau pernah dekat dengan laki- laki selain dia, C.C?"

"Tidak ada. Selain kau. Itu juga kalau hubunganku denganmu bisa dibilang 'dekat' terserah kalau kau tidak merasa begitu."

"Um, kurasa cukup dekat juga…." Lelouch menggumam, namun masih cukup jelas untuk ditangkaptelingaku.

"Kau sendiri?" aku balik bertanya pada Lelouch.

"Aku agak tertutup dengan perempuan. Aku hanya dekat dengan saudara- saudara perempuanku. Seperti Euphie, Cornelia- yang lain lain tidak."

"Oh" aku hanya bisa merespon dengan menganggukkan kepalaku berulang kali.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Eh, Lelouch-"

"Ya?"

"Aku… aku…" rasanya sulit untuk mengucapkan kata- kata ini. "…aku… mau pulang, Lelouch."

"Pulang?" raut wajahnya tampak terkejut."Ke yayasan sosial waktu itu? Untuk bertemu Mrs. Halknig?"

Aku , aku memang membutuhkan beliau sekarang….

"Berapa lama?"

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin… agak lama, maafkan aku. Masalahnya aku-"

"Ssh." Lelouch menempelkan jarinya di bibirku, lalu tersenyum. "Oke, oke, aku izinkan. Kau boleh pulang selama yang kau mau. Tapi… kau harus janji satu hal padaku."

"Apa?" sebelah alisku terangkat.

"Berjanjilah…. Kau akan kembali." Suara Lelouch terdengar parau saat mengucapkan kata- kata itu. "Kembali kesini… bersamaku dan Nunally. Oke? Kau adalah bagian dari kami, C.C, jadi jangan tinggalkan bagian lain begitu saja…"

Aku tertegun. Ia mengharapkan aku kembali? Setelah sekian lama aku hanya mengalami pengusiran dan pengusiran, sekarang ada yang masih mau membukakan pintu rumahnya untukku, dan menyambutku dengan hangat layaknya keluarga? Aku nyaris tak mempercayainya. Namun begitu kutelusuri matanya yang hangat, ada ketulusan tersimpan di sana.

"Kau mau menungguku?" tanyaku dengan suara yang tak kalah parau.

"Sampai kapanpun."

Jari kelingking kami bertaut di bawah cahaya bulan. Aku janji, aku akan kembali,karena mungkin aku juga tak bisa jika aku tak yakin, akan ada waktu dimana aku akan membutuhkan Lelouch dan Nunally. Iya, aku yakin.

"Aku tidur dulu, ya?" Lelouch pamit untuk tidur. Ia tersenyum dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

Aku balas tersenyum,memandangi punggung Lelouch yang menjauh. Begitu ia menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, aku membuka bukuku. Ada secarik kertas kecil berwarna merah muda terselip di sana.

_Hey, Cecaniah Corabelle_

_I've just lost in your bright yellow eyes, you know_

_I'm enchanted by your delicate green hair _

_And I wonder what feeling is this?_

_I looking to stay by your side_

_I've searched a chance to tell it to you_

_Can you tell me why you're very mesmerized?_

_I know what is love. But I'm not sure that the way I feel now is love_

_Maybe you ask why I thought like that_

_It is because I'm afraid_

_I'm afraid if this is love, you and I can't handle it_

_I m afraid if this is love, you can't feel the same feeling to me_

_Remember that love is a natural feeling_

_And love was never wrong_

_Love is hard to be realized. And hard to be handle. So I'm afraid to fall in love._

_Lelouch Lamperouge, March 3. 1 pm_

Lelouch takut jatuh cinta. Ia takut jika ia mencintai seseorang,orang itu tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Dan dia pernah berpikir kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku… tapi karena ia takut aku tak bisa membalas perasaannya, ia tak berani berpikir bahwa ia mencintaiku.

Mataku berkabut. Maafkan aku, Lelouch. Aku masih tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu… maafkan aku. Jika aku kembali lagi.. aku akan datang dengan jawaban. Aku akan datang dengan sesuatu yang pasti. Entah kapan.

-Tebeceee….-

Author's Corner

*bacotan author*

Ceritanya jadi makin gak jelas gini nih… waduh *garuk garuk kepala* maap yah, lagi ngalieur yeuh, ngetiknya pas lagi lowbatt sih. Makin gak jelas yak ceritanya gimana? Insya Allah saiia perbaiki di chapter depan yak ^^v Oh iya, buat Ruruchiiii!! Makasih banget yah udah ngasih ide buat chapter berikutnya sama usul buat ade asuhnya C.C. Cuma ide yang drama itu, keknya ga bisa di fanfic ini deh. Fanfic laen ajah yak? Hehe…

Yasudahlah… anda pasti butek membaca bacotan ga penting ini.. jadi? Of course RnR!!!

*perbincangan gaje as usual, TIDAK MENDIDIK*

**Arisa:** Eh- agak males bikin percakapan gaje euy- liatin aja orang orang gajenya juga pada sibuk ama kelas pemantapan *nunjuk L3May-chan ama Ayucchi* sama gim PVZ *ngelirik THR-Zero [entah kenapa anak ini minta ganti nama]* Saiia juga stres ama kelas pemantapan euy…

**: **BBO! DASAR KETUA AUTISSSS!!! BBBOOOO!!!

**Arisa:** APE LO DASAR ANGGOTA SARAP! –ngelempar bedog- dasar anak-anak durhaka lo semuah, udah cukup gw setres ama piramida, anak kelompok gw dicap kelompok telantar…

**:** MAAPKAN KAMI, IBUNDA!!! WAKAKAKAKAK!!

**Arisa:** DASAR COWOK-COWOK GILA! –nenggelamin 4 ekor cowok2 autis itu ke palung mindanao-

*ngebalesin repiu*

**Ayucchi:** bah, tante kemana aja, iya si nunna ngedukung C.C ama suami saya,,, -digebug- makasih ripiunya yah tante –smirks- btw emang kemana sih kucing persia tante yang pernah jadi password emailnya tante itu? Eh… -nutup mulut, keceplosan-

**Rurucchi-walaupun-penamenya-udah-ganti-lagi:** sengaja pendek- pendek rurucchi, biar makin penasaran aja gitu jadi nungguin terus wkwkwk -ditajong- makasih yaaa repiunyaa!!!!!

**Kuchikichii Icha ga login:** terharu nih repiu pertama anda di fand CG adalah fic saiia *ga penting arigato repiunya!!


End file.
